I: At First Glance
by Midnight Skyz
Summary: Evita. The first in a series of POVs from Juan Peron. PG-13 for thematic qualities and understated sensuality. For Evita-Lovers, repectably :


Film: Evita; starring Madonna, Antonio Banderas, and Jonathan Pryce; on Alan Parker Films  
  
A bit of background on my history with Evita: I have seen this film...oh...a hundred times? Seriously, I think that a hundred would suffice. I first saw it in 1996 or 1997, shortly after it came out, and I *absolutely* fell in love with it. Now every time I take it out from the back of our video shelf and wipe the dust off it, I watch it at least three or four times in a row...I cannot watch it just once at a time!!  
  
The first CD I ever owned was the complete motion picture soundtrack to Evita, and I got it even before I got my CD player. In addition, I have had every single word and melody on the back of my hand for about three years; sometimes I just sit in my room and sing the ENTIRE thing straight through with no interruptions. I have also seen the Broadway show (but not on Broadway).   
  
I suppose we could just say that I am *obsessed* with this film. To put it lightly :)  
  
***  
  
A/N: Throughout the film, we go well into the heads of Eva Peron, and even more so with Che, the narrator. However, we never really get to explore the emotions and feelings of Juan Peron. He is amazing crucial to the plot of the story, and even so, we are never introduced to what he thinks and how he feels. I suppose there is no time for this, as viewers get so absorbed in Che's negative point of view and Eva's quest to help the world.  
  
Disclaimer: The life and times of Eva Peron are hers and hers only. These thoughts from the diaries of Juan Peron are mine. All songs and melodies belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber; all lyrics belong to Tim Rice. Excerpts and scenes from the film Evita belong to Alan Parker, Oliver Stone, Robert Stigwood, Andrew G. Vajna, and everyone else involved in the ingenious creation of this beautiful film.  
  
Here is the first in a series of POVs from Juan Peron, dictator of Argentina from 1940-something to around 1952 or '53.   
  
***  
  
I: At First Glance  
  
At the Charity Concert...it is amazing how one speech brings such acceptance from this selected crowd of elite people. I don't think words could ever describe how incredible it is to learn the majority of your country accepts the president's methods and views.  
  
Finally I break from the chanting crowd...ah, the backstage trellis of Argentine celebrities and politicians alike. Oh...more girls wanting my autograph. Oh well, just put on a happy smile and be done with it...there. Now go find one of those teenage heartthrob actors to beg autographs from. Wine? Certainly...ah, Nicaragua 1936 Cherie...  
  
"Colonel Peron?"  
  
Now who could that be...  
  
"Eva Duarte?"  
  
It is her...Eva Duarte. Even more beautiful in real life than on the screen. We can call this a golden opportunity, can we not?  
  
"I've heard so much about you..."  
  
[simultaneously]  
"I'm amazed, for I'm only an actress. Nothing to shout about, only a girl on the air...."  
"I'm amazed, for I'm only a soldier. One of the thousands defending the country we love..."  
  
She is beautiful. Do I feel myself giving in to her enticing smile and desirable charm? No...no...but how wrong could it be? Rising politician meets famous actress. Typical.  
  
Now I find myself inviting her to my place. Am I rushing into this? She seems remarkably flexible; and the one more accepting of coming with me.  
  
I admit she talks a lot. At least she's proving the guise of brainless actress wrong. This one is smart. They don't make them like this in Argentina! Or so I like to think.   
  
Normally dancing with a gorgeous woman in my sitting room would feel odd and uncomfortable...but she makes me feel at ease. Tomorrow this will have all been a mistake, but right now it seems right.  
  
One glove off...then the other...I could melt into the floor. I can tell I'm hiding it well, though...dare I give in? Dare I let myself fall into her sensual trap, the one I'm sure she has tried on numerous men before?  
  
It's right. It all feels right. She slides on the bed...pulls me close...we kiss with everything we have...  
  
***  
THE END  
  
Review-time!!!  



End file.
